Solid state memory storage devices may be used to store data. Such solid state storage devices may be based on solid state memory such as, for example, NAND Flash memory, NOR Flash memory, Phase Change Memory (PCM) and Spin Torque Magnetic Random Access memory, that degrades as data are written to the memory. Only a limited number of writes to solid state memory may thus be permissible before the solid state memory loses its ability to reliably retain data. Repeated writes to the same memory location may prematurely wear out the memory location, and wear level operations may, thus, be performed to distribute the wear across the solid state memory. Variables that track the wear level operations may be required to enable reading from and writing to solid state memory on which wear level operations are performed.